


Dave/Jake Drabble

by TheFireDragoness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Request by Tumblr Anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireDragoness/pseuds/TheFireDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little drabble of Dave/Jake and Jake confessing to Dave and it's really cute and all xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave/Jake Drabble

Dirk had been inviting Jake over a lot lately in the past few weeks, Dave knew it was because Dirk was aware of his crush on the older adventurer. So to spite his older brother, Dave had been inviting John over more knowing full well of his brother's crush on the teen. It was all a test to see who would give in first.  
Today however, John was unable to hang out. Thus leaving Dave to hang out with the two older boys in the living room. Dave was slouched between the two boys as they played Left-4-Dead 2. At one point Dave wandered over into the kitchen and searched the back of the fridge for the bottle of apple juice he had hidden. When his hands wrapped around it he smirked in triumph as he pulled it out of the fridge. "Haha, none shall escape me." He murmured to himself. As he straightened up he heard someone clear they're throat.  
Dave jumped just slightly before turning around to see the one and only Jake English standing in the entryway. Dave's thoughts raced, 'he probably was there the whole time while I just had my butt out there hanging in the open. God this embarrassing.' Dave silently stared at Jake from behind his shades before he realized they were standing there awkwardly in silence. "So, did you need something English or ya just get lost." Jake smiled just a litttle which made Dave's heart jump a beat. "I guess you could say I came in here for something......or someone I guess.." Jake's cheeks were beginning to turn red as he walked over to where Dave stood by the fridge. Dave stood there like a deer in the headlights, having no idea what was going on, but kept it all behind his slowly slipping poker face.  
Jake stopped just a little bit in front of Dave, leaving no room for escape. Jake paused, as though contemplating something or other. "So.. Dave, um.. I know this'll probably sound rather odd but um...are you..dating...anyone right now..?" Jake was rubbing his hand on the back of head nervously, since he and Dave hadn't ever really talked one-on-one. Dave had no idea how to respond, I mean there was no way he was going to just blatantly outright tell him. So Dave did what came naturally to any Strider. He quirked an eyebrow, "What do you think?" He quickly walked around Jake and back into the living room, not wanting to be in the situation anymore. Leaving Jake to stand there looking deflated.  
Jake walked into the living room a few moments later and sat back down on the couch on the other side of Dave. Dirk got up, saying that he had to use the bathroom. Thus leaving the two boys alone, together, once again. Jake cleared his throat as Dave awkwardly sipped from his apple juice. "So...I take it your in a relationship already huh....." Dave nearly spat out his apple juice in surprise. 'What?! How could Jake......' He mentally facepalmed. Of course Jake assumed the worst. Dave cleared his throat after swallowing. "You..would be quite wrong in your assumption there..." He decides that the carpet is suddenly the most interesting thing as he feels Jake's gaze land on him. "Wait! Your not?!" Dave shrugged. "What can I say....I mean..there is someone I like but...heh, I doubt he'll ever realize it.." Dave could feel Jake's gaze on him, as though trying to burn holes in him to get the truth. "What kind of idiot wouldn't notice someone like you crushing on them?" Jake sounded appalled. Dave felt his face heat up. "How about the kind of idiot that's best friends with their older Brother, loves adventuring, and always seems to be fumbling for words.....ring a bell English?" Jake stared wide eyed at the boy as his face grew slightly red. "You mean......you like...me?" Dave simply nodded. Jake didn't really know what else to say. "I.. I like you too Dave.."  
Jake scooted closer to Dave. When the boy didn't move away he slowly tilted Dave's face so he could at least see what he was feeling. Jake reached up and slowly began to remove Dave's shades, Dave didn't stop him. Jake's eyes widened in surprise as he stared breathlessly at the blond's ruby red eyes. "Dave....your eyes....they're....they're beautiful..." Dave stared wide-eyed back into the black haired boy's emerald green eyes. "Your's are pretty beautiful too ya know....." Dave murmured. Jake chuckled and slowly leaned forward, eyes slowly sliding shut. Dave followed suit and the two met in the middle. The kiss was very sweet and dragged out for as long as it could go. Sadly air became a necessity. The two boys broke apart grinning like the dorks they were.


End file.
